Sinking Heart
by IZ Techz IZ
Summary: Alex and his Lucario, Elisa, set out on a cruise after beating the Pokémon champion but as all things do, the trip doesn't go to plan. Elisa confesses her love but will Alex return the gesture? How will they face off against tragedy and will it drive them apart or bring them closer?
1. Sinking hearts, The ride of a lifetime

**Right readers, this is a one-shot that I have produced as a celebration for my new tablet pc and the fact that you guys and gals have been so supportive during rough technological difficulties, before we begin I will have to do a little disclaimer and then we can begin this epical tale.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own Pokémon, never will. Lemons and innuendo ahead, so all you kiddies better scram. Other than that, enjoy**

One-shot - Sinking heart

"Yeeessss!" Alex screamed, see this is no ordinary occasion. Alex and his trusted Lucario named Elisa where standing in front of the now tired and defeated Steven Stone, that's right, the one and only! "Well then, I know I'm strong but it seems that I'm not the strongest there is… Well done Alex" Steven looked disappointed but at the same time accepting. "Well, I couldn't have done it without your help, thank you." Alex responded. Elisa just nodded with a smile on her face.

Right let's get a brief description of these two, Alex was around five feet, four, had brown hair with sky blue eyes and was extremely skinny which is a huge surprise considering what is about to follow, oh and he is really childish and somewhat naïve. Elisa on the other hand was four foot seven, had a darker than average fur colour for a Lucario but her eyes were fierce red gems that shows power and courage but in reality she is bashful and rather conscious of what others perceptions of her where, especially Alex.

Later

Alex, after winning the match wanted to do something before heading in for the night at one of the local hotels. "Right Elisa, what shall we do now?" Elisa wasn't sure on what she wanted to do. A minuet went by before she suddenly grabbed Alex's hand in her paw before dragging him along at ridiculous speeds. "Wait, slow down! Where are you taking me" Alex asked in vain, see Elisa couldn't speak. Elisa had problems manipulating aura when it came to telepathy, was told it was due to emotional distress that even Elisa couldn't identify but despite this, Alex was supportive of her and still trained with her on a daily basis and thanks to his persistence, she had become a level eighty seven, even Alex was surprised by this at times.

"Lucario, car" Elisa spoke as they pulled up at their destination. "So you want watch a movie!" Alex liked her choice and prompted Elisa to pick a movie. She chose Titanic. "Haven't you already watched this like a hundred times on my pc when I'm not using it?" Alex questioned. She pointed to the bottom of the poster. "A remake of the original movie… Ah it's a redo, I see! Sure we can watch it" Elisa perked up at this. "It starts in a quarter of an hour… shall we go buy some snacks, maybe… white chocolate!" Alex had just hit her soft spot, she loves chocolate, especially white chocolate, nothing could make her happy like a bar of the stuff and a hug.

They were browsing in the store, Alex was looking at Ferrero Rochers, he liked how you could dissect them while eating them and scoop out the hazel nut in the middle and as for Elisa, well we know where she was. "Grab as many as… ahh… you want" Alex was balancing seven _large_ boxes of the hazel chocolates with some difficulty. Elisa grabbed three regular bars of Lindt white chocolate, she was reasonable, he was not. "That will be one hundred and forty nine dollars seventy nine." The cashier looked amused by the scene of a trainer holding masses of stuff while his Lucario was holding a modest amount. Elisa was used to these situations, he did it all the time, he would always over load on chocolate and have none by the end of the trip. Alex placed the boxes on the counter before pulling out a roll of bills, he removed three before waiting for his one cent change. He placed the boxes in his backpack and walked out of the store and over to the theatre.

"Two tickets to see Titanic please." Elisa couldn't wait. "You do know that Pokémon go free, right?" This pissed Alex off, he hated the fact that Pokémon were treated like shit! People could go around all high and mighty while the smarter, faster, and stronger got shot down because they look a little different, why in all Arceus was this still a problem?! Alex composed himself before saying. "I will still buy two tickets" The man behind the booth rolled his eyes before punching a few buttons on the machine and handing over the tickets, Alex pocketed them before heading towards the door. Alex looked back while saying "You do know that I don't give a flying fuck and that Elisa here, is a better person than you, right?" Flipping the bird at the now pissed vender who had picked up a radio but by then they were both inside laughing there asses off. "You saw his face right?" Alex asked Elisa she just nodded with a goofy grin plastered on her muzzle while her tail wagged furiously.

It took them a while until they had bath calmed down at which point they headed in to their screening. "Let's see, screen eleven, row J, seats… oh man, he gave us seats right at the back." While Alex ranted on about how unfairly they were treated, Elisa's mind wandered as to whether she could do, should she do it, maybe he would panic and everyone would find… "Sir I think we lost her…" Alex said in a spoofy military fashion while saluting to himself "Oh no, sir, we have contact, sir she is alive!" He quickly added when she came back to reality. "Lu Lucario?" Not even Alex knew what she was saying but made it to be 'what did I miss?' "Well… the movie is about to start and this place is packet tonight Are you ok, you seem absentminded and you look a little warm, maybe you have a fever?" He started, but she shook her head, making him quiet. He was still concerned but felt that Elisa would come forward with any problems that she had. He focused towards the screen, glancing a couple of times towards Elisa who had now taken out a chocolate bar, before paying full attention to the screen.

About halfway into the movie Alex had zonked out after eating four boxes of chocolates and Elisa was left right at the part where the couple were fleeing the oncoming rush of water as the ship sunk. 'What if I, no someone would notice and call us out' Elisa was tempted by the offer and upon further inspection, found that only a few people were at the back with a large gap between each side. She finally decided to do it, she would finally kiss Alex. She was so close and "WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" One of the ship's crew said in a highly agitated voice right as Elisa connected with his cheek.

"What did I miss?" Alex was more than confused when he awoke as his Lucario was staring at him from her seat while holding her own paws "are you ok? You still look a little bit off and you seem somewhat edgy, you sure you ok?" He couldn't see the massive blush across her face in the poor lighting, this was of course a relief for Elisa. After some persuasion and the fact that she was no longer interested in the movie, Elisa agreed that they should find a hotel. Which Alex was happy to hear as he worried that all the strain from today's earlier events were finally catching up with her.

As they walked towards the city centre, the cool breeze making Elisa shiver so she went closer to Alex. He on the other hand was feeling rather lonely but soon remembered Elisa, always loyal and by his side. He felt he needed someone who could be his other half, the missing piece of the puzzle. If only Elisa could talk, she would know what to do…

"Welcome to Hilary's High-rise, what service will you be requiring?" asked the manager. "Hmm… Do you have any spare rooms with two single beds?" She looked towards a monitor, then to the Lucario before answering. "Sorry we only have couple's suits, we hope this in not to large an inconvenience." Alex was mulling it over when Elisa took a quick glance towards the manager, she was a nice looking lady but that was not what interested her. The manager quickly winked at Elisa. "How much will it cost for one night?" "Just over seven hundred dollars." Alex couldn't believe how cheap it was, he told her to wait before putting his bags down, going outside, looking at the four star sign in amazement before running in and smiling like an idiot who just won some lottery. "I'll take it!" Alex stated. Elisa was elated, she could maybe share a bed with Alex! They said their thanks, exchanging cask for keys before heading away. Looking back she saw the woman talking to a Blaziken who had just emerged, Elisa took a guess that they were a couple, it wasn't like it was illegal, just shunned by those who can't stand the idea.

Walking into the room felt like an event in itself. The place was astounding, polished marble surfaces with matching floor, white walls which were adorned with pictures of different people with their Pokémon in a variety of different places and poses. Alex was checking out the bathroom while Elisa was looking out a large sliding door. "Lucario luc" asked Elisa, they had this routine that if she wanted something opened she would ask and point to what she wanted opened, in this case it leads to a large balcony. "Sure just give me a sec… Wow this place has a Jacuzzi, we have to try it sometime!" He walked over to where Elisa was and looked out. He opened the door before walking out after her. They stood there just looking out at a beautiful landscape. A city lit up in gorgeous shades of colour with an epic backdrop of mountains which had been painted by the light in streaks and waves to create a form of art that no one has ever seen before.

They were both about a meter apart, nothing between them… Elisa looked at Alex, he had a completely calm expression like he was at one with himself, rare for him. She had the burning desire to tell him but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried and this is what killed her inside, to hold a secret and not share it is one of life's greatest punishments. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she cried inside, she tried to keep it quiet as to not Alex but failed. "Hey what's wrong, you're usually so happy but now acting all emotional. I'm sure that whatever your problem is, will find a way to fix itself... but for now, let's take a bath. It will help you relax" Elisa liked the idea of spending time with her trainer no matter what it was, wither fully clothed... wait... he would have no clothes on...

"Elisa what's the holdup?" Alex shouted from the now prepped and going hot tub. Elisa on the other hand was a nervous wreck. 'How can I when, and he, this is a horrible idea, but I can do it!' she had been longing for a relationship more than just 'trainer and Pokémon' no. She wanted a romantic relationship with love, passion, contempt and a hint of lust since she first evolved into a Lucario, and she knew exactly how to tell him so. She just had to be brave!

"Elisa you alright..." Alex never finished as Elisa got into the tub, sat down and removed her shorts, throwing them at a nearby laundry basket. She moved up close and looked at him with the quietest fire in them. "Elisa what are you *Mmm*" She was kissing him. Elisa kept going with the feeling of sorrow building up as he just sat there but after a few seconds, he went into the kiss while holding her close, they were both enjoying the steamy hot kiss when Elisa felt something touch her.

 **Lemon alert!**

Elisa placed a paw under the water and grabbed at his member. She couldn't believe that he was getting turned on by this, he was really enjoying this! Alex meanwhile had finally put the picture together, the movie featuring the cover, her nervousness and longing for attention from him, her hints that she used but he overlooked, he felt foolish but also a little horny right now...

Elisa had started jerking him off, moving her paw in a motion as to where the water was swaying in time with her work. Alex had placed one of his hands under the water and had slithered them down to her sacred place, she yelped when he first made contact, sure she had masturbated hundreds of times but there was only so much a paw could do... He could reach all kinds of new spots and sensitive area's with his long fingers. "Oh there we go" this made Alex stop. "Elisa, you just spoke, telepathically but I still understand it!" She instantly went in to kiss him again, she now had the blessed gift that most took for granted, she could pour her heart out to Alex and for once be heard. She started crying tears of joy while their tongues battled it out for dominance. They pulled back while staring into each other's eyes. "So before you tell me your life story, how 'bout we finish what we started." Alex seductively suggested. "O-ok, can we have it where I'm on top?" shy shyly asked, her usual personality kicking in, making her bashful but really cute at the same time. Alex didn't think that someone could arouse him so much, never mind the fact that it was Elisa doing this to him.

Alex leaned back on the tub while Elisa lined up with him before sinking down. She gritted her teeth as she felt a stabbing sensation inside of her. They had momentarily stopped to allow for Elisa to adjust to his girth. "It's ok now... let's start." she said between large drawn breaths. She started to rise and fall while Alex thrusted in time in order to contribute, they went like this while saying their sweet nothings, and Elisa's legs soon became tired. Alex lifted her up and pressed her against one of the tile walls while continuing to go at her pussy. During his ventures, he started going faster and deeper, they were really close to release. "I LOVE YOU ELISA" he yelled while she was quick to respond with "I LOVE YOU TO" while her face was held high. They both came at the same time him grunting while she let out an adorable howl of satisfaction.

they finally calmed down before Alex lifted Elisa out before placing her on a towel that had been laid previously on the bed, her hair had become curly and stood out significantly, making her look like a newer, younger goddess like version of herself who now lay on the bed with nothing covering her B-cups and her slit, while she lay without a care in the world. She finally felt satisfied as she now had a mate, her mate, who would love her until the end. Alex had slithered into bed with Elisa and after cuddling in with her, had begun to trace his hands down her legs and slowly went around and around her vagina. "Oh Alex, you just can't keep your hands to yourself now, can you." She stated while he began to put one finger in while the other hand went at her clitoris. "I'm sorry but I just fell in love with the most beautiful creature that has ever existed and quite frankly I can't get enough of this fur, it's so, so soft!" Elisa wasn't used to compliments and this made her face flush a slightly darker blue, borderline purple colour.

Alex's hand kept going, moving from one finger to two and soon a third joined the party. Elisa had begun moaning and squirming in his hold. Gasping and arching her back, she reached her orgasm and let out another howl, this one not as loud as the last but still loud enough to be heard from next door. "You know you look incredibly sexy when you do that little call of yours." Alex said referring to her instinctive relations. Elisa nodded at her lover before drifting off into unconsciousness.

 **End of Lemons**

They both woke up at the same time as light shot in from the window, casting a gloomy shade over them both, giving them a supernatural appearance, they both without saying anything got out of bed and went to the kitchen, Alex started the kettle and turned on the T.V while scouting the cupboards. Elisa on the other hand had begun to go to the bathroom and noticed her fur was rather messy. "Wait… me and Alex are… mates" she said to her reflection. "You bet we are, and I also have a surprise that I think you may like, come and see after you have had a shower, don't want to rush you." This made Elisa curious, so she went about her morning, taking a shower, combing her copious amounts of fur, Alex had now finished his shower and helped Elisa dry her fur. "I bet your dying to know what the surprise is, right." "Well, yes that would be cool" she responded, she was really dying to know what this surprise was. "Well, I've gone to the liberty of booking us upon a five day cruise which will take us to several destinations before arriving at the southern port of Johnto, where our new house is!" Elisa was speechless, they were going on a cruise! She had never been on one before and really wanted to know what it was like to be out on the vast oceans with a calm breeze and a serene atmosphere. "Yes, I will go!"

It all seemed surreal to Elisa as she looked towards the towering streamlined cruiser, it had a white polish look with a large red line running around the vessels hull. The living quarters looked like an apartment complex with its three level, all with varying amounts of spaces between the doors. And had various people going around their business, some who were waiters, crew, business men and trainers alike, each with varying degrees of hurriedness "So, were is our room?" Elisa askes while soaking up all of the view. "Well, we are staying in an underwater cabin, so the view will be something to behold." Alex boldly stated while ushering the now semi-aware Lucario to the rear of the ship where the large staircase is. They has not soon after located their room, labelled the appropriate 2-b. "Or not to be." Alex quoted as hey slid the room key into the lock before turning the handle, which was no easy task as it was a polished sphere but after some work the door swivelled inwards before the view hit them. A massive porthole adorned the back wall and due to the submersion of said window, caused a massive oceanic view to shimmer into both their eyes.

They both got acquainted with their surroundings, one large bedroom, one king-sized bed was pressed up on the wall bellow the port hole. Off to the left was a bathroom, equipped with a large shower and other basic necessities as such. To the right of the bedroom was a decent sized wardrobe with a clothing rack and different wardroby things. Alex unpacked while Elisa was told she could wander freely, so she did. She went to see what things are available and also made it in time to see the departure of the vessel. While browsing the exuberant variety in which the ships facilities came in, she noted a few places they could go and some of the features that the boat had, like its large swimming pool and rooftop sun chairs, brilliant for spending time on their newfound relationship, wait where is Alex? "Boo!" "Ah!" They both said nothing after that before going slowly into a kiss, sure a few onlookers were pissed but they personally didn't care.

Later that evening

"Dive bomb!" Screamed Alex before he leaped from the highest board while being accompanied by two other guys he me while walking around with Elisa. Go figure, they also had romantic relations with their Pokémon, despite it being taboo and shunned by most, some still did it but despite this, the couplings rarely encountered others who shared similar ideas. The 31 year old called Caleb, he was fun, untouchable who was with a confident, charismatic superior named Jade while the 27 year old Jacob was paired with a shy somewhat withdrawn Delphox who could be startled rather easily and went by the name of Riley. While the lads were going around acting like a bunch of kids that had been granted the full abilities of adultery, the ladies sat at the side of the pool discussing several things.

"So Elisa, how did you and Mr over their meet?" said the green serpent, Riley was staring at the Guys and how they were finding different things to stand on in peculiar and dangerous fashions. "Umm, we actually were raised together from birth in two wealthy neighbouring family's that got on great, we both decided at around the age of twelve that we would head out and explore the world. Sometime later after we bet the Pokémon champion Steven, then I confessed my feelings… we are now a couple." Jade who had become interested by the thought of her friend beating the ultimate champion had now picked up a glass of sherry with her tail and had begun to take small sips, Riley was still away somewhere in her head. "So darling, how long you two been together." Jade asked "I confessed yesterday…" At this Jade turned to spit her drink out, she sat in the middle of the three… "Gah! What the…" the poor fox replied before jumping up. "Oh dear" said Riley while Elisa suppressed a chortle. "Great, now my fur is ruined" Riley moaned before Jacob ran over after seeing all the commotion followed by two loud rowdy guys talking immaturely about who's moaned the loudest.

"What happened Rile" questioned Jacob while panting and huffing after three laps around the cruisers main level. "Got some sticky stuff in my fur, can we head to the room so that I can clean it." Caleb took this opportunity to twist some words. "I bet that's not the first time she's dealt with 'sticky stuff' if you know what I mean" He joked. Alex elbowed him as to shut him up. "Right guys, I'll see you around, got to help Riley fix her fur, takes a while to get it as perfect as her personality" As Jacob and Riley retreated to their rooms, Jade had decided that they had spent enough time by the pool and needed some massages from Celeb before coiling herself around him like a massive harness and whispering in his ear. Caleb shouted his goodbyes to Alex before sprinting as fast as he could while Jade waved at Elisa from his back. "Well it is around five, whatcha wana do?" Alex said in a silly voice that produced a giggle from the Lucario as she rolled up the towel she had been given and kissed Alex on the cheek before requesting to be carried too. He obliged.

It was later that evening and Caleb suggested that the three couples have one huge get-together as a sort of triple date experience event at the ships large dinner and also entertainment room. Everyone agreed and were getting ready to go. "This will be exciting, wonder what meals they do, hope they have cooked Vulpix!" stated Alex. Elissa was confused and rather disturbed but realised it was a joke when he couldn't stop laughing. "You are so immature, sometimes." She snapped. Alex soon found a way to turn this around. "But isn't that what you like about me? My childish, fun and carefree attitude… If you don't like it, I can change." He said matter of faculty. She just continued adjusting a nice little pink ribbon that was loosely tied around her right ear. Alex wore a nice pair of jeans with a smart looking aqua coloured shirt with the phrase 'like a boss' written on it. They were ready after some discussion about Alex's shirt suitability and promptly making their way to the meetup point where Caleb, jade, Jacob and riley were already conversing.

"Hey guys and gals, what's up?" Alex and Elisa sat down around a large table for six (it was actually for eight but Caleb removed two chairs). "Nope nothing too interesting, these two here are still with virgin media" Exclaimed jade with a casual expression while looking at the Delphox and her partner shift around after what would likely be the most awkward talk before Alex and Elisa arrived to break it up.

The night went along very well, there was a lot of different beverages and by the end Riley was the only one who wasn't really drunk to the point that they didn't know what was actually happening. There was a lot of dancing, Caleb jumping on the bar with Jade while people gathered to watch the spectacle. Later there was some slow classic music that Jacob and Riley both greatly enjoyed, finished with a good old fashioned game of 'Cards against humanity'. (Google it!)

"Here is the church, here is the steeple, open the doors and there is…" Caleb slurred over his cards. It took a whole

Ten minutes to collect the cards and for Celeb to select the best combo. "And the winner is 'two midgets shitting in a bucket!" everyone burst out laughing partially due to the joke but mainly due to the alcohol having kicked in a _long_ time ago, even Riley was way over her usual amount as temptation was to great. Elisa claimed the point for that round before suggesting that it was late and that everyone should go back to their rooms as they were all in Caleb and Jades room. It took a while but after some moaning and stumbling, Elisa had guided Alex back as her steel typing mad her more resilient to such absurd levels of alcohol. They both got under the covers and lazily with little to no coordination hugged each other until the ringing in their ears lulled them to sleep.

 **Early next morning**

Alex became conscious with a feeling of utter dread as he was experiencing the worst hangover he had ever come to know. His head was light, stomach ready to go and a deafening scream telling him to wake up. "WAKE… THE… IS SINKING!" was all he could make out, he reached over for his watch and put it on. "Only… 4 in the morning." Alex casually stated as he looked over to the other side of the bed to see an empty space with an impression left in the mattress. "Alex… close the curtains" It was from the other side of the room.

He opened his eyes to inspect the damage. It was really bright as light was flowing into the room, seconds later it was pitch black as the gravity in the room shifted quickly. Elisa was in a pile of clothing pressed up towards the bathroom door. Looking at the porthole, Alex squinted as light filled the room once more. After his eyes adjusted what he saw terrified him, Riley and an unconscious Jacob were being lowered in a life raft down the side of the port into a full out storm. Alex didn't care how bad his headache was, he needed to get out and fast! "Elisa the ship is sinking and you need to get up." Alex said a little too calmly. "Oh har, good one but I need five more minutes" Elisa then slumped back into the pile of clothes while not moving.

Alex waited for the ship to submerge before moving out his bed but as soon as he stood up he was thrown towards the KO'd Lucario before meeting the wall with a large thud and a crunching noise. "I'm serious, were abandoning ship!" Alex said while gathering some sense of panic as he tried picking her up, the ship rolled again. Elisa opened her eyes which were red and blood shot, she groggily got up as the room light up again and she got a glimpse of the scenario that was unfolding around her.

They grabbed one another while trying to stay upright and shuffled towards the door, Alex reached for the handle and suddenly a torrent of water invited itself into the room. It finally stopped gushing in after about a minuet of flailing around trying to stay above the waves. The corridor was halfway full but as the ship rolled again all the water gathered and was building up speed towards them. "Oh my…" Was all Elisa managed as she was caught and swept away from the exit, subsequently taking Alex with her. "We need to wait until the boat rolls again and try… grabbing the stair railing!" Alex said as he fought the onslaught of currents. The ship was tipping the other way again and was slowly picking up speed before they slid towards the other side, Alex flipped them so that his back was facing the wall. A large crunch sound was heard as he hit the north wall and he grunted with the feeling of agony and liquids running down his back. Elisa gabbed onto a hand railing while holding onto the disgruntled Alex. The water level was still rising and Alex realised that there was only one and a half inches of air left so he gather what was left of his wits and looked around, there it is! "Elisa swing us over there and let go!" he ordered. "Wait what?!" Elisa was panicking and was petrified of the rising water. "Elisa you have to trust me, remember that time we jumped off that cliff!?" She waited a second before responding "I was scared out of my wits and you somehow got me to agree!" she yelled over the now prevalent sound of sirens from several sources. "Yea but we made it despite that and if you believe in yourself, we may get out of this… do you trust me?"

She swung Alex back rapidly and then forwards with all her might, and let go… to say they overshot the target by a meter, landing in the stairway which was now at a right angle to its original rotation meaning that they both jumped down one at a time, Alex followed by Elisa. *squeak… squeak, thud* Alex made it down but Elisa's paws were soaked and had no traction causing her to fall face first onto the wall in front of her before slumping into the water. "No, no, NO!" Alex screamed as he picked up her limp body. He held her close as the angle of rain shifted onto them as they were so close to the exit. Alex was weak, bleeding and was barely holding out but there was one thing pushing him on, one person that made him refuse and give himself to the afterlife, it was her and he wasn't about to lose her, she could still be alive, a slim chance that he was going to take.

With his remaining life he hauled them to the main deck. Alex was blinded as a spotlight homed in on him and two people in high-vis vests rushed to aid them, one taking the Lucario after some persuasion and the other took the shell of the trainer as he mulled over the fact that he may have lost her.

All the way back to shore, Alex sat beside the quietest fire in the world, he was dead silent. His vision slowly faded as the borders of his vision blurred. 'I had you for one day and lost you the next, I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me Elisa." The name of his mate ran through his head as he slumped into the chair he was seated on…

 **End?**

 **Hey readers this is the end of this part of sinking heart, I hoped you didn't cry to hard at the ending, I may release a sequel...**

 **Techz out**


	2. Sinking hearts, broken memories - sequel

**Love knows no bounds, follow your heart, set it on a steel podium and whatever you do; don't stop fighting – Techz**

The final seconds.

Those last seconds before he passed out played in his mind. A broken record with no-one to lift the needle. It was dark and quiet, a serene peace engulfed Alex's thoughts.

He envisioned lying next to her, it all seemed so real. He reached out to her but paused. This was a reoccurring dream. He withdrew his hand, instead settling on admiring her sleeping form. Elisa opened her eyes. The magnificent gems gleamed into his. She smiled before turning over, relaxing back into a slumber.

This was all fake. He would lay here for hours, days or whatever he felt was needed. It didn't matter. The fantasy would never change. It was the hotel room. He could move at will around this room but could not leave nor touch anything. He walked towards a far wall and checked the clock hanging by whatever mental skyhook it was strung up upon. Two in the evening. A teapot stood on the mini kitchen counter, desired but unusable for Alex feared to be brought back to the maddening silence of the void. He looked back at the clock. Half seven in the morning.

Striding over to Elisa's side of the bed, he kneels down. Tears rolled down and fell off of Alex's face as Elisa lay perfectly still. He tried once more to reach out and touch her soft and inviting fur covered face, failing to make contact with her as the room faded out of existence once more. He would wait forever just to be with her again. To escape this nightmare.

It was hours or days in the void of his thoughts before Alex felt something. He had a headache, a burning in his cranium that was getting worse and worse. He had never felt pain in the void and this was extremely strange. He felt cold, really cold and thirsty. He was feeling… everything again.

"He's… Stabilising"

it was distant and way far out. He tried to reach out, to escape the pain. It only got worse as the light rushed towards him. "He is waking up! Get him in." Alex was panicking as this was strange to him.

Alex lurched forwards. Sounds could be heard as Alex sat slightly forwards but slumped back into his bed. His eyes shot open and darted around the room, not actually training in on anything.

"Calm down Alex, your safe here."

A tall white and black blur responded with a gentle sway.

"You might have some questions but try and save your energy, you have been through a lot."

The light burned through his retinas. What was he saying?

"Can someone get this man some water?"

Footsteps receded from the room, returning sometime later.

The water tore through his throat, bringing both relief and a horrible taste of dust.

"You are one resilient man. Survived both a ship sink and a plunge off the side of a rescue boat. You have one hell of a story for the bar."

The doctor was a wise looking, dark skinned gentleman wearing a white coat, he was the type of person who seemed to know what he was doing as he chuckled at his own jokes, taking his job as a hobby rather than an occupation.

"How long have you been gone? Guess."

"M-mm…Mmmmmmm…"

"Month?"

The doctor filled in for Alex, who confirmed the doctors statement with a tapping of his left hand and a slight head bobbing. he looked somewhat surprised by Alex's guess never mind his state of awareness. Patients normally lose their perception of time after commas... and most of their brain function as well.

"You are close but no. It has been five weeks since you were first admitted."

That may have been several weeks. Alex's started to cry, not tears, just pathetic moans as Alex comprehended that he had been gone for a long time. He tried saying something, hopping to Arceus that she was unscathed.

"E-E-E L-L"

He couldn't form the words. His mind struggled but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't produce the words he wanted. His mouth contorting everything into fragments.

"Don't struggle, you have lost some weight and muscles, mental focus might be affected but don't worry, we had your parents sign a form for… Do you know what a neural uplink is? Use your eyes."

Alex looked to the window to his left and a door on the opposite wall.

"Well, it basically is a device that we place onto your spinal cord and from there we can move your body in very simple robotic like tasks, reducing the loss of motor functions."

The doctor gave a pause to allow Alex to process and digest the information.

"I'm going to have you stand up, don't panic, just relax."

Alex felt naturally worried but let the doctor do his thing. After a few seconds of typing on a wrist projected screen showed results as Alex felt obliged to stand and so he did. He couldn't move but felt himself sway gently, he would adjust an arm for balance without having to think about it.

"There we go… Feels strange doesn't it. You don't have enough mental power to control yourself just yet but after a good night's rest, we can begin evaluation. Any questions?"

Alex yet again felt the urgency to lie down.

As he lay in the bed the doctor looked at him through critical eyes...

"You… Your… Your friend, no… wait… it's… your… … Pokémon!"

This guy need a pay raise. Alex looked at the ceiling, floor then ceiling. The doctor looked at his wrist, stating somewhat solemnly despite his win with the guess.

"She is still in a coma due to head trauma. The bruising has healed. We are just waiting for her to awaken. There is something else I would like to say. She did _not_ get the nerve implant…"

This worried Alex but he didn't dare protest in his current state. What if she was bound to a wheelchair for the rest of her life or was a shell of her former self?

"…As it is not necessary. Lucario as you know have aura. For some reason they take a _lot_ longer before physical issues become prevalent while in a coma."

The doctor looks at his wrist one more time. Walking over Alex is shown a video feed of Elisa on the doctor's wrist device. She looked fine but Alex just couldn't be at ease. 'I will see you soon' Alex thought to her.

"I will be off now Alex… Try get some rest. I have some tests for tomorrow and I need you to be rested for them."

And with that the doctor left the room and left Alex to his thoughts.

 **The next day**

It was dark out when Alex awoke. He had an awful dream. No, a nightmare, in which Elisa could be seen dead at the ocean floor. Her bloody corpse decayed with sea water and several masses of plant life grown around her but wait, he was drowning and…

"Good evening Alex."

Alex woke with a start. It took a few seconds before he remembered where he was.

Looking at the person revealed that it was a different doctor from yesterday. He stood pale in the same clothing as the last professional and supported a well-kept head of hair and small beard that was as ginger as the hair on his head.

"You wanted to see Elisa?"

Alex sure as hell did.

"You can after some tests. There just to make sure that you are alright so it won't be anything too hard I hope."

He had just passed the mental test. Losing a few point in regards to forgetting what a cereal box was and some other things like what colour is the sky was.

"Without looking out the window, please Alex."

He gained something from the whole ordeal. Alex had been diagnosed with PTSD regarding his dreams and experience during the coma. He felt guilty for allowing Elisa to be harmed. He should have helped her down that jump, he could have prevented her from getting harmed.

The physical test went better than expected. He had stood up, walked a few meters and could pick up light objects.

"The implant looks to have served its purpose. It will be removed at a later date."

Alex tried a little jumping but landed on anything but his feet, bumping into a wide variety of objects. "Determination, check."

He learned to control his speech again. He had to be taught the alphabet again but soon remembered how words and speech worked.

"I… Want to… Look at Elisa?"

By that request he was guided to a room not far from his. They took away the curtain and there she lay, in quiet bliss that shook Alex to the core. He had played out this moment a thousand times, the broken record to be rewritten. Alex walked slowly but surely towards where Elisa was facing in her sleep. Alex felt tears build up as he looked at his own hand, clenching it then spreading his fingers out. He moved his hand gently towards her sleeping form as if he would hurt her by going too fast. He wept in both pain and joy as her fur ran through his fingers. He brushed his hand over her ears and along the side of her face, caressing it with passion and contempt. He spent the night just sitting in a chair, slumped over her form and resting his head on her stomach.

 **6 days go by**

Alex was in the middle of a card game by his lonesome. He sat in Elisa's room as much as possible. He had asked to be moved to the free cubical next to Elisa's, to which the doctors obliged. The staff at the hospital were baffled by Alex's dedication to be there as much as possible for the unconscious Pokémon. There were even rumours that Alex had a relationship that went past the regular Pokémon and trainer relationship. Only the janitor knew the truth. The divider between their rooms was always drawn back and Alex could be found frequently looking up at her to check up on her. It was quite cute actually.

In the corner of his eye Alex spotted her move. He had been taught about twitches and of course knew that it was involuntary spasms. Alex realised that he was about to witness her awakening.

She woke with a start. Muttering incompressible mumblings along the lines of her whereabouts and if she was alive. Alex pressed the service button and soon enough the same man that first greeted Alex came in. Elisa looked wild and around the place with worried burning ruby eyes that showed worry and fear. Elisa eventually calmed to the point where they no longer had to be concerned about the flailing arms and desperate movements. Alex loomed at her side as the doctors did their work.

"Elisa. I am… here… and you… are here. We are… together again."

Tears hit the floor as Alex thought he had her back. They could be together and…

"Who are you?"

It hit Alex like a shot to the chest. He was about to reach out but Alex was asked to leave and doctors soon separated their rooms with the dividers. They had to check her condition as she wasn't handling the wakeup call too well. Alex sat on his bed and earwigged into what they were saying, edging ever so closer to the curtain.

"Stay calm, you may have many questions but for now I would like for you to rest, you will be assessed tomorrow before you meet someone very important."

Footsteps approached Alex's room as he clambered back to his bed, he had gone right up to the divider while listening. The same doctor came through to see Alex, his tan face resting behind a wrist.

"It looks to me that you also have visitors' soon."

Alex was surprised as he had no clue who it could have been.

"When can… I see… Her?"

Alex pointed at the curtain that was starting to stress him out.

"Why can't… She… Remem-mem. Why doesn't… she know… it's me?"

He wanted answers as he feared that she had lost her memory, or worse.

"It's natural for her to have forgotten a lot of things _but…_ "

The doctor had dropped the high level of professionalism and spoke to him as if they had been good friends for some time. To Alex it felt like the doctor could be considered a friend.

"…All you should have to do is remind her and she might remember. Try with small things then go for more specific things. There might be the small chance though that she… can't remember you… at all. In the case that it by a slim chance does happen, you will have to start all over with her. I would like to tell you that she will remember you but right now… Her memories are a little fragmented and you will find her rediscovering some things even years on from now. I'm sorry, I truly am. I know… know how you feel. It's awful to lose the one you hold dearest."

Alex could feel the doctor holding something back. As if trying not to dwell on something but Alex's curiosity was too great. Alex just felt as if… he had to know.

"Not to… pry but… what happened… to you?"

The doctor sighed. He then sat down on the bedside chair and readying himself, took another deep breath in preparation for the story that had never changed. Even after being told many times before.

"My wife, Elisa, had been with me in a car crash while I was driving. A drunken bastard swerved straight into us. Elisa wasn't a fan of seat belts and this spelled out her catastrophic fate. It took her three month to come out of it but once she did…"

The man displayed a picture on his projected display that clamped around his wrist. A beautiful blond woman who had sea blue eyes, they both stood in front of a pyramid in summer attire. It looked to be a holiday photo. Maybe Egypt or Greece?

"She thought that she was a burden on me. She never was. I kept telling her that I would be there for her every day but... One night I left her in the bath and brought a hair dryer through, plugged it in and realised that I left the brush back in the bedroom… she… I should have unplugged the hairdryer. She managed to grab the cable that trailed next to the bath and so… ended her own life. What I would do to go back and stop myself from leaving her… I would do anything to save her. Anyway. Enough of dwelling on the past. The name is Alexander by the way"

Alex was both shocked and surprised by both his story and the coincidence of names.

"Is that… why you…"

"Now work as a doctor? No. The reason would be that I also lost two friends as well. No friends and no family? I needed a Jack Daniels fund and the pay here is pretty decent."

Alex grinned at the joke but felt incredibly sorry for Alexander. He had lost his wife, his dearest and closest friends and despite this looks to be well off and, through his occupation, now helps others with their problems. This man was a rebel to depression and pain.

"Wow… I'm… sorry."

Was all Alex could say. He honestly was speechless.

Several hours had gone by with Elisa in a peaceful and voluntary state of sleep. It's funny how when you have woken up from a coma the first thing you want to do is sleep. Alex flipped another card. A three of hearts. What could he do with…

"Hello?"

It was Elisa calling out. Alex didn't know if he should respond or stay silent. He placed the card onto the two of hearts. A lucky match out of the blue.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

Still no answer. Elisa was going to throw in the towel when she heard a quiet voice from the room beside hers. Alex moved his attention away from the deck of cards.

"Hey."

"Umm, hi, who are you and where am I?"

Alex remained concealed by a curtain.

"My name… is Alex… and you're… at a… hospitable… fuck... Hospital, I'm… not sure… which one."

Elisa could be heard giggling from the other side.

"Oh Arceus, your dead too?"

She started to laugh hysterically. He couldn't stand it anymore. Alex stood before waddling over to the curtain, he drew it back while standing upright. Elissa looked at him, staring him up and down before getting a good look at his face.

As Alex stared back into her eyes, he felt as if something was missing and gone and had vanished. It was the fire that lit up her eyes. The glowing kindled fire that roared with love and longing but now she gazed with glazed voids that were encased in an artificial sense of reality and it was killing Alex inside. Where was _Elisa._

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on and there are just clouded thoughts and there was water…"

Elisa had started to panic as a torrent of recollections flooded in to haunt her. Alex couldn't handle the sight and had to stop her trembling as she tried to remain under control. He treads one uneasy step after the other as he felt the room began to rock. It became increasingly harder to walk as the room had started to fill with the dark suffocating ocean that had tried to part them. He couldn't breathe but still pressed on with newfound determination to console Elisa.

Alex found the water to be rebelling his attempts to reach Elisa and no matter how much he tried he couldn't reach her. He was running out of time as his knees gave in and he fell to the floor, drowning in his thoughts as they dragged him to the floor, where he would sleep for what would feel like another eternity… He needed her as much as she needed him but for now he would rest. The silence took over.

 **March 3** **rd** **2231 – Four Months after admission.**

Months of therapy and mental training could not have terminated the only event that would inevitably ensue.

They could go home.

Alex and Elisa's parents had arrived and were keen to take them back to the joint family house. Tears and verses of worry were exchanged as the incident had subsided into words rather than the actual event itself. It seems that Alec and Elisa weren't the only ones affected by the accident.

"Oh Alex! Me and your father have been so worried about you. You know, you could have given me a heart attack."

Alex continued to catch up with his mother and father bit kept catching glimpses of Elisa who had just confronted another hurdle.

Elisa couldn't recognise her father, a taller mega evolution, or her mother who looked remarkably like Elisa, who had embraced her husband and cried when she realised that something wasn't right. Terry (Elisa's father) had bags under his eyes and seemed to be suffering greatly as the sight of his once outgoing, caring and adorable daughter that was now gone for a much shyer and less confident with her surroundings. For now, they led her into their family car as Alex joined his parents at the back of the two car convoy. He couldn't help but continue his mental tallying of what would trigger her to remember him and what they had before.

The journey was long and tiring, not because of the distance but because they had been cooped up for months. Alex had formed a plan that may work but it completely dependent on one factor.

'Can I get her to love me again?'

The plan was set. He had to somehow court her back into his life and at best then she would remember but if she didn't then at least he would have her all over again. A fresh start is good right?

 **8PM: Family house**

It had started to shower when they had arrived home at the two story house that had housed them all before Alex and Elisa had departed for their journey. It was a grim reminder that not all ventures end in victory.

Alex had unpacked his few belongings (a laptop, pokedex and other vital equipment) before heading downstairs to see what was going on. It had appeared that both Alex and Elisa's parents were discussing how to go around the Lucario with missing memories. Alex walked to the sofa where Elisa was sat and joined her, slouching back to the point that he had defeated into the back of the leather seat. Alice, who was known as the sweet mother of Elisa, was guiding Terry upstairs while gloom was written on both their faces. Alex had no idea how his parents were coping. He knew that he himself wasn't.

Alex was unsure how he would tell Elisa that they had been together before the accident. Elisa was the one who had originally admitted to having a romantic interest and now it was the other way around. Alex had to tell her how he felt. Could he do that and not scare her away? Because unless another memory wipe happened after _he_ failed then he would only have one chance to reclaim her as his love or lose it all.

 **Weeks later**

Both Alex and Elisa were sat in the living room. Both sets of parents had retired to their respective rooms and that left both Alex and Elisa in the solitude of the late evening.

"Umm… Elisa…"

"Yes?"

Alex hesitated with his admittance. He defaulted away from his original discussion topic.

"…Do… you… Do you… want to… watch a… movie together?"

Alex watched as Elisa designed her next sentence carefully and with thought as if a gazillion dollars stood on the line. The Lucario opened her mouth to speak.

"Sure… b-but only if I get to choose what we watch."

Alex's plan A of telling her failed. He couldn't man up and tell her, he didn't have the balls. Maybe her old favourite movie may relight the spark that got her to love him.

"Yeah. I guess… you could. I'll go… get my laptop."

Alex bolted upstairs while Elisa sat there, mindlessly staring at the blank T.V screen. Elisa felt as if there as something she was supposed to do at this point but didn't know what until she spotted the kitchen and remembered how she would always make snacks while they had…

She recalled how they would always watch movies together, how they would always sit against each other while watching her most beloved film and… her… _crush_.

She remembered all of her advancements on Alex that had failed. She remembers how Alex hadn't caught on to her subtle advances. She was on the mission to show Alex how much he meant to him but… she was too nervous to know how to do it. How would she get him to know?

'It's clear that he is nice but… does he… love me too?'

Elisa jumped up to the doorway leading to the kitchen. Alex walked down a moment later with his laptop and a cable which he was quick to plug into the flat screen tele on the wall.

"Elisa?"

He looked around for the blue furred jackal but couldn't see her anywhere.

"I'm in the kitchen… Making s-snacks and stuff."

Alex strode through to see Elisa pressing the digits of the microwave and hitting start, the popcorn beginning to spin as it was exposed to radiation. Alex became curios.

"Elisa. Are you… ok?"

Alex had begun to wonder if she was alright or if maybe his plan had actually worked and she remembered him… but more the former than the later.

"Yeah… I'm just… y-y'know…"

She pointed at the microwave before moving to a cupboard and grabbing a couple of bowls and some chips from atop the fridge.

"Oh, Ok. Well come… through when… you're done, I'm going… to set… up Netflix… and then… we can… watch the… movie."

Alex still had the same laptop that he had during the incident. A recovery team found the device in the bathroom where it had been sealed in from the water. Alex… still had photos from the cruise.

Alex browsed through archives until he found the album. Alex pulled up a picture that Alex took depicting Elisa on the main deck as Alex spotted her from the balcony above. She was sprawled across a deck chair, lazily sleeping in the sun as everything in the world left her to her thoughts. She was probably thinking of him at the time.

Alex closed the window and took a deep breath. He sniffed in all his worry and opened up a browser.

Elisa popped in with two bowls awkwardly gripped with her paws.

"So… how's the movie coming along?"

Alex looked up from the browser and gave a cheesy thumbs up. They both smiled as Alex shuffles over, Elisa puts down the bowls and plops down into the sofa next to him. She lands quite close to him but doesn't shuffle away. Alex noted it and internally sighed with relief. At least she wasn't uncomfortable around him like she was a couple weeks ago.

"Ok… I think this movie m-might be good."

"Cool, put... it on."

The Lucario clicked on the mouse pad and soon the loading symbol signalling the movie was about to start. Elisa leaned back against the warm sofa. The room went dark and the T.V flickered into life.

They sat while the old sturdy laptop did its duty. Things were silent spare two sets of breathing. Alex sat back while waiting patiently. Elisa glanced up and then down to her paws that she had interlocked. Alex noticed this strange behaviour and quietly asked her about his worry.

"Are you… alright Elisa? You seem… a little… edgy compared… to this… morning did… you remember… something?"

Alex sought out the times where she would have a eureka moment and remember something… He was waiting for her to remember him. Alex would try anything to trigger her memories of himself.

"N-no. I'm fine."

"Ok but… only because… you say… so."

Elisa was fighting the urge to cuddle in closer. She didn't know how to respond to her new… feeling towards Alex. Elisa thought to her past or what was left of it. She remembered always being close to him as a friend. There were times when they helped each other out but had they… ever taken it further? What if by sheer chance she had told him before the accident? Impossible… She wasn't that confident. Plus, why would he fall for a cowardice canine like herself? No, he didn't love her before the incident but what if… by good luck and a plan… she could entice Alex to be hers?

The movie had started. 'Sharp shooter' rolled on the screen in bold letters before it snapped in to a scene with a guy lying on a rather uncomfortable hammock.

"So, Elisa; what movie… did you… chose? I haven't… seen this… one…"

Elisa only hushed Alex as the movie rolled out to some dialogue.

 **2 hours later**

The movie finished as the two protagonists rode away from the assault of flying debris and bullets. Elisa had clung onto Alex throughout the movie. Alex was enjoying both the movie and the feeling of Elisa holding him once more. It was like before, when she wasn't afraid of holding on to him. Elisa soon realised what she was doing and so let go. Alex laughed inside as Elisa's face lit up. She looked adorable as she held her muzzle in embarrassment.

"Hey, lighten… up Elisa. What are… you worried… about?"

"N-nothing."

Alex rolled his eyes before hopping up off the couch. Elisa had her shy behaviour back a tad but she was still struggling to recall what they previously had. Alex exhaled as he felt crushed. It seems that Elisa just… isn't going to remember. Maybe some of his beloved eats would cheer him up.

"Elisa, I'm… going to… head out… to the… shop for… a while… I'll be… back soon. You'll be… able to… manage without… me. Right?"

Elisa's ears folded back as her mouth turned down into a frown. It struck her that he was going alone. This was not like him. Alex was leaving straight after the movie. Did he hate her for trying to get so close? Elisa was so confused right now.

"S-sure, just… don't take long please."

With that Alex headed to the door, he gave a quick nod to Elisa before slipping his shoes on. With a click and a creek, he was gone. Elisa stood by her lonesome in the light of the T.V. She wondered where she had messed up. Elisa quietly cried to herself. She was furious at herself for driving him away but at the same time… Did she deserve this? She was being over attached and maybe she had been dejected in the past and couldn't remember. Elisa curled into a ball on the sofa and covered her eyes. Her tail tucked into her curl as she wept to herself.

Alex was sat in the driver's seat of his car. He too was crying. He should've stayed with her but… Being so close yet… So far from her. It was destroying him inside and he couldn't stand it.

" _FUCK ME AND FUCK EVERYTHING THAT I DID TO DESERVE THIS! JUST END MY FUCKING TORMENT WHATEVER SICK BASTARD DECIDED I NEED THIS!"_

Alex pounded on the dashboard before thinking on his statement. What did he do to deserve this? Alex gazed at the car keys he held in his right hand and then to his exposed, pale, left wrist. Could he just… end it?

Why bother going through everything all over again when he could just… slit his own wrist. It would only take one stab right in the vein with the keys. So simple yet so difficult…

Along for the hospital, down for the morgue…

The key rested against his bare arm. It didn't move as a tear fell past Alex's cloudy view. One stab. He could feel the cold metal against his cloth like skin.

He couldn't do it.

Alex fell back in his seat. He thought about why he was still here. _Who_ he was here for. If he left them she would have no one to be with. Forever alone… Alex would stay with her, he didn't wat her to face any of his pain.

The car spluttered into life before settling to its small hum. Alex really needed to just drive, distract himself from life. He was a fucking mess.

 **An hour later – at the house**

Elisa was up in her room. She was two fingers in when she heard the door go downstairs. Elisa was thinking of him. She stopped her ministrations, running to the ensute to clean up. She was quick in doing so and managed to get down the stairs as Alex plonked a box down on the table followed by two other smaller bars.

Elisa's head protruded from the doorway. Alex spotted Elisa and so gestured her to approach. Elisa slowly walked over to Alex, treading carefully as to not anger Alex. She still didn't know what was wrong between them.

"Elisa…"

Alex held a tone of regret as he spoke.

"… I'm sorry for leaving earlier. I shouldn't have left so… I bought you chocolate to make up. An apology."

Alex held a bar out to Elisa who slowly took it into her grasp.

"T-thanks."

Elisa held the bar, looking it over as if it was her first time eating chocolate. Alex took a large box of his hazelnut bites and lifted one to his mouth. It had been months since he last had his favourite, little, rich balls of deliciousness. He finished the first one and was quick to shovel in another.

Elisa stood still with a single piece of white chocolate melting on her tongue. She broke down into tears, bubbling through the creamy texture of the now liquefied delicacy.

'There was the chocolate… The movie… The hotel and…"

Alex spotted Elisa's reaction and so he steeped forth to console her. He moved with outstretched arms but before he could reach…

Elisa turned to Alex, rushing forth and mashing her lips with his. Alex staggered back thanks to Elisa's enthusiasm but soon grabbed her as Elisa pressed herself against his lips. It took a second for him to realise what was going on. Elisa was kissing him!

"Mmrph!"

Elisa kept going as Alex joined in. They both held each other as hot eyes and relief flooded them both. They both wrestled each other as a battle for passionate dominance broke out. As the continued to embrace, the taste of crying intermingled with their fervent motions of love. She remembered what they had, what they we're.

The two broke apart while gasping for air. They continued to cuddle as they panted for the lost breaths. Alex looked into her eyes, the flame behind them rekindled like they had when she first admitted her feelings.

"Elisa?"

"I remember… everything. W-what we are and… those times in the hotel and the cruise… I love you Alex!"

Alex stood with her warm fur pressed up against him as he could only say one thing in response.

"I love… you too!"

They pulled forwards for a better hug. As they connected the world melted away. Elisa was the only one that mattered to Alex and Alex was the only thing that mattered to Elisa. They both fit against each other perfectly. Alex found it cute how he could rest his head on hers if he tried, resting his chin between her ears as she rubbed her face against the crook of his neck. Elisa wrapped her legs around Alex in the hope of him lifting her to wherever he pleased. He obliged

Alex lifted Elisa up into his hold and carried her along the living room and up the stairs. He wouldn't admit it but… steel types are rather heavy, even the smaller ones; Alex wouldn't complain though. They slowly ascended up the stairs to wherever Alex decided.

Alex reached out for Elisa's bedroom door handle, the other hand cupping Elisa's rear to stop her falling (and to also become reacquainted with the fine curves that Elisa was bestowed with). Elisa was slowly deposited, on her back, onto her bed. She smiled as Alex hovered over her. Her tail swished around underneath her as if to further signal her delight.

"You are still as adorable as I remember you. Those days before you evolved… and those after."

Alex whispered his statement as he reminisced. He fell down onto the space of the bed beside her. She turned to look at him. Alex was frozen with a look of sheer joy.

This was it.

It may not be the same room or place but this is what it had looked like.

In the dream.

Alex reached out with a shaky but determined hand as he placed his outstretched palm gently against her cheek. Elisa just laughed a little as she lifted a paw over the hand of his, a slight blush forming on her cheeks as the room as it was becoming unexplainably warmer. Elisa pushed her face forwards from Alex's hold and embraced his face with her mouth as she kissed him in that strangely nice way that one does when they have an elongated snout. He kissed her back as they fought once more to be the better lover.

 **[Lemons ahead – adjust travels accordingly]**

As the kiss progressed, Elisa moved herself above Alex's form and started lifting his shirt. They broke for air briefly to allow for a few broken rasps of breaths and for the clothing to start a pile of clothing that would inexplicably grow along with their passion. They went straight back into the lip lock as they battled for a war that was already won. Elisa ran her hand-like paw over Alex's now bare chest as she explored every crevice of his skin and any muscle that had been gained during their travels.

"Alex… I…"

Elisa paused for a second. She was unsure if he would want to… _progress_ to where they previously were but when she thought back to what they had last done and what they had, that it would be better if she did ask rather that bottle her feelings up like so many times before.

"… I want you to make me feel… that way you did when you…"

Alex had a good idea of what she was going to say but found it to cute to interrupt. He stayed silent as he secretly enjoyed her adorable bashfulness.

"...first… umm… m-mated me."

Elisa let out a sigh as she finally managed to collate her sentence. She was quick to look back to Alex, who held a massive grin over his face.

"It would… be my… pleasure."

Alex lifted himself up from atop the duvet that he had been lying upon, moving towards the foot of the bed to where Elisa was sprawled across the sheets like a goddess. She looked majestic as she gazed half-heartedly at Alex.

Wasting no time, Alex grabbed the bottom of each of the legs of her shorts, the natural fur like material moving independently of her skin. Alex marvelled as much as Elisa as the attire came off with relative ease. The pile of clothing was increased in size as Alex's prize lay within his reach.

He reached out to the, already leaking, snatch of Elisa. She squirmed a little as the cool air was already causing a variety of sensations. Alex took a single finger and placed it above her folds. Elisa calmed to watch Alex with what he was doing. He traced his finger around the narrow slit as his circling came closer and closer to the parting with each full trace. Elisa bit her lower lip as she grew ever more fervent with lust as Alex explored her.

Alex plunged two fingers unexpectedly into her opening as she arched her back. She growled slightly as the waves of euphoria hit her with growing intensity. Alex could feel her vaginal walls clamping around his fingers as she took both of the inserted appendages with vigour. Elisa let out an airy moan as Alex found her G-spot. The Lucario spread her legs further to increase the indescribable pleasure that was rifling every part of her body. Alex knew she had hit her peak when her walls clamped around his fingers that continued to piston in and out, suckling for sweet release.

A small dark mark was all that was left of Elisa's pleasure as Alex prepared himself for what was to come. Elisa tried to recover from her high as she rolled over with both her hands between her legs. It had been a long time since someone else had tended to her needs and she had forgotten how good her first time truly was.

Alex was now out of his clothes as he stood stark naked, the cool night having a refreshing effect on his skin. Elisa on the other-hand had positioned herself on her stomach, raising her rump into the air to present herself for him. Her body was ready.

"O-ok Alex… I-I think I'm ready now."

She looked back with her licentious gaze as her flower shimmered in the low light of a single desk lamp. Alex only gave her a nod as he lined up with her rear, being able to feel the warmth emanating off her only spurring him on further, Alex plunger in and both himself and Elisa gasped as they linked on one of the passionate levels.

"Elisa, your… still as… tight as… you were… when we… first made… love."

The Lucario just smiled in response as she was pounded without mercy. Each thrust was and event in itself as Alex continued without relent. Elisa groaned with each of the rhythmic movements made by Alex who in turn went faster to appease both himself and the love of his life.

Elisa felt the waves of euphoria start to peak and so she started moving her whole body to oppose Alex's thrusts. Alex grinned past gritted teeth and a trickle of sweat. Elisa could feel her orgasm set in but this time she didn't fight it.

"Oh A-Arceus Alex. I'm going to c-c… ahh!"

Elisa never finished as her wall clamped onto Alex manhood, yelping with pure ecstasy as she rode out her high like Alex had her. Alex felt, first-hand, the full effects of Elisa's orgasm as he was also pushed over the edge. He grunted with his slowing thrusts as his fluid shot into her and made a new chemical of love inside of the canine's womb.

The couple stayed as they were, allowing the rush to subside and for the afterglow to kick in. Elisa fell forwards onto the bed with a soft creak from the bedframe. Alex, who was withdrawn from Elisa during her collapse, fell on the bed space beside her. Both panted as they tried to recover from their lovemaking session.

"Whoo… Ugh… That was amazing Elisa."

Elisa sighed in both a mix of shrill happiness and a certain fatigue that had washed over her, from her pillow as her face remained buried inside the fabric. Alex rolled to face Elisa who in turn rolled to his, both of them stopping when they were face to face and sharing glances.

"Oh Alex?"

"Yes Elisa? What is… it?"

"Can we go for o-one more round?"

 **End of lemons**

 **Epilogue – 2 years later**

 _Both of our victims were lucky enough to escape a terrible fait and managed to reunite despite the boundaries of memory loss and had not only found their old memories but created some further on. See, Elisa had asked about starting a family and Alex jumped at the idea. Both sets of parents were only slightly shocked by the news of them being a couple due to their childhood link and both parties agreed and so it goes. The first two were both a pair of healthy Riolu, Mike and Lexi. They both got along as far as brother and sister do but no one was expecting a third. Her name was angelica and she was the best of both worlds, half human and half Lucario. Alex and Elisa stayed happily in their large family home and from there on out stayed there. This is what they had wanted, what they had. They stayed true past marriage and until they met once more in front of the gates of Arceus. Nothing could stand between them. Nothing would._

 **Techz: There is your sequel. I hoped you enjoy and please leave any thoughts on what you liked or didn't. If you have anything that you want me to do (that isn't already on my profile) then please contact me and I will see what I can do for you. Until next time!**

 **~Techs out**


End file.
